


Cupid...?

by HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendzone, Love, Love sucks, M/M, Multi, Smut, bullshit, fight me m8te, love sprite, maybe smut, prucan as friends, rvp, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep/pseuds/HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams never thought he'd wake up to the sight of a love sprite, or whatever they are called, standing at the foot of his bed and ordering him to get up so he could find love. And he never thought a cupid could be so fucking handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid...?

After moving out to Ottowa, Canada, Matthew thought that without his brother, who lived in another dorm with some british guy who was his roommate,  it would all be peaceful, he would get occasional phone calls from his father and that would be it, a nice peaceful life at university with no one to bother him except his roommate, who was German- Excuse me, Prussian- and went drinking occasionally with his brother (both Gilbert's (his roommate) brother and his own) and a few other friends of theirs and usually left him alone, commenting he 'had a stick up his ass'.

Other than that it was nice and quiet and no one bothered him.

That is... until three months after Matthew moved he woke up to a stranger standing at the edge of his bed.

At first he thought he was asleep, having some weird sex dream about some hot angel in a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals with his blonde hair tugged back and pink eyes staring at him intently. 

Not taking a second look, the small male buried his face in his pillow and tried to ignore the 'dream' he was having until his covers were suddenly ripped off his bed, leaving him in only shorts and a sweatshirt, legs free to be touched by freezing cold morning air. 

"Get up." The man grunted.

Matthew groaned, sitting up and grabbing his glasses, slowly slipping them on. "Fine fine I'm up I'm up Gil-" He froze, staring, now fully awake. 

Shit, it wasn't a dream. And the man before him, Mr.Sex-on-legs, was still staring.

Looking over him again he was definatly a 10/10 jaw droppingly hotty, and it did nothing but make Matthew's heart flutter and cheeks flush because he was  _still fucking staring._

"Wh-who are-?" Matthew started but was cut off quickly.

"None of your buisness. Lets just say I'm fucking cupid." The man said, pokerfaced as he crossed his arms, angel like wings fluttering.

This was like a grown up cupid, but the opposite of what cupid was. Cupid was cute and adorable, this man was like the devil, and he couldn't have him.

"Why are you here then?" The Canadian asked, words spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"To help you find love." The words were exasperated, as if the other male thought he was dealing with an idiot who had been asking stupid questions over and over.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm doing my job because you are one of the people on my list who can't find love on their own or can't even take a compliment without blushing like a god damn fool."

Maybe Cupid wasn't all he was cracked up to be. Asshole.

"Hey!! I take offense to that!"

"I like your hair." The man said simply and Matthew was blushing in an instant, like predicted.

Okay... maybe he was right about one thing...

"I can find love just fine on my own thanks."

"Uh huh..." Cupid said sarcastically. "Well. Get dressed, get ready. Because I'm following you for the day and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Why follow me?"

"Because there are some things your profile doesn't tell me." 

"I have a  _profile_?" 

"Yeah, I have filing cabinets for my clients. Your file gives your looks, age, birth date, zodiac sign, personality, all that junk, and it tells me about your love life. Which you currently have none." He said it like it was simple and obvious, unoffensive and nice.

"Excuse you but-!!"

"Geometry starts in an hour."

"FUCK!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I hope you like me writing a story about my tumblr blog which is an ask blog for a 2p canada as a love sprite.


End file.
